Sparked Connection
by rtothecore
Summary: A new girl transfers to Degrassi and finds herself in the wrong crowd... But is it really all that wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Bree looked down at herself before entering the halls of Degrassi. That uniform not flattering her features at all. Not like she cared? Who did she have to impress? She breathed a sigh to calm her nerves and opened the doors, walking into the busy Upon reaching her locker, she dug through her bag for her schedule. "I can never remember these damn combinations," she muttered to herself and then began with the lock combination, looking back down at the numbers every so often.

Once that ordeal was over and done with she pushed her bag into the locker and grabbed the necessary books, and Bree was off. Of course, she was paying more attention to her schedule and where she SHOULD be going then where she was going and bumped into someone. Bree lifted those blue eyes to connect with a very stocky, not fat but well built character, who didn't look too happy. Great start to a first day, she thought to herself as she tried to make her body shrink as if she would just disappear into nothingness. Luckily for the partial red head, he just grunted and stalked away. "... Dodged a bullet."

The girl tried to compose herself before she went back to finding her English class. "Where is this damn room...?" She sighed to herself before just leaning against a random locker and looking down at her schedule. "I just really don't want to be late..."

A clearing of the throat brought her out of her train of thought and she looked up, seeing a fairly short girl, about the same height as Bree. She didn't look intimidating like the other guy so Bree just moved out of the way. "I'm sorry... Heh" She kept her gaze averted, just in case something was gonna' happen like her growing ten feet taller and stomping on her... you never know.

She just nodded and opened her locker, giving her a sideways glance. "Lost?"

"Easy to tell huh?" Bree nodded and looked to her schedule then back to the other girl. "Is this English class, hidden or something?" She watched as the other took the schedule from her fingers but didn't object.

"Woooow, you're on the totally opposite side, hate to say it."

"Fuck..." She sighed then put on a pathetic smile. "Thanks anyways." Bree took the schedule back and turned to walk away.

"Brittney."

The red head turned around, quirking a brow. "Excuse me?"

She smiled. "My name. Brittney."

"Oh!" That smile seemed to be contagious and she nodded, walking back over to her again. "Bree...~"

"Well I'll see you around?"

She nodded and that smile widened and then she turned to finally find her damn English class.

Once she found her English class, the rest seemed to be a breeze. She just wanted to get out so she really didn't talk to much people and kept to her work, only talking when needed. The usual. When it came to lunch she gathered her things and planned to just sit by herself, eat quickly then go back to class but a familiar voice seemed to plan otherwise.

"Bree!"

She looked over, finding Brittney, two people she didn't recognize and of course the guy she ran into just had to be there. Her luck was amazing breathed a small sigh to regain her composure and walked over to the group, sitting down in the place Brittney made for her. In just a short amount of time she found that the girl, who didn't seem interested in knowing Bree at all, was Bianca. The guy, who seemed to be just interested in her chest and nothing more (not like there was a lot to look at), was Fitz and the guy she bumped into and was currently avoiding eye contact with was Owen. She didn't know if these people would somehow end up being her friends or not but she figured if she was ever going to survive school in Degrassi, she'd have to make some sort of friends.

She wrinkled her nose upon hearing Fitz make some remark about some girl that just walked past and then focused on her food, not really eating it, but more so picking at it.

Brittney breathed a scoff and rolled her eyes. "She doesn't seem the least bit interested"

"... And this has stopped me when?"

Bree's eyes shot up from staring at whatever the cafeteria gave her and looked to Fitz with a raised eyebrow, only recieving a smirk in return. She just shook it off then went to actually trying to stomach what was in front of her, idly listening to the three. From what she gathered, this was Fitz's second day back in Degrassi due to being in jail, Bree did not want to press further or find out exactly why he was in jail. She was already wary of him enough.

She watched as Fitz, Bianca and Owen got up, Owen and Bianca leaving and talking amongst themselves. Fitz sent her a smirk, grabbed his things and left. "Later, Blue Eyes."

"And here I thought he was boring holes into my chest insted of my eyes."

"Don't think anything of it." Brittney shrugged, throwing away her food and grabbing her bag.

"Huh?" She scratched her head and shrugged. "I wasn't going to, really..." She slung her bag over her shoulder and got up, walking down the hall with Brittney.

"He's... How do I put this in the best way possible..." Brittney seemed to feign thought. "He's a whore." She looked back to Bree, her expression just screaming unamused.

"I'm not going to do anything but unlike Bianca and Owen, he actually gave me the time of day."

"Bee and Owen have their own troubles to deal with. Trust me, to Fitz, You're just new meat."

"Aren't you optimistic."

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly and Bree just wanted to get out with no interruption but if anyone didn't guess by now, her first day sucks and it's not going to get any better. She walked out the doors, accidental bumping into none other than Bianca. Well, this day was just turned into shit, then was eaten by a dog who shit this day out, Bree thought. She absolutely hated conflict, didn't want anything to do with it but of course she had to run into Bianca who stared her down with those brown eyes, looking ready to pounce in Bree's eyes.

"Watch it." She hissed. "God, are you just that fuckin' clumsy? First Owen and now me." She breathed a scoff and walked past Bree, not before giving her a slight shove first.

By this point, the poor girl was on the verge of tears as she continued her walk home... the only good things were that she seemed to make a new friend and at least a guy acknowledged her being, whether that be for her looks or not... What was she thinking? Wasn't it supposed to be that you were happy if they noticed you for your personality and not your looks? This was the first time Bree was acknowledged for her look. She wasn't the hottest thing at Degrassi and she knew that. Her hair was cut short, she was stick thin, flat chested, no curves what so ever and the only thing going for her were her blue eyes, or at least that's what she thought and the act that out of all the things Fitz noticed, he made that one apparent, really stuck to her. She wasn't going to take that anywhere though, hell, it was her first day.

She opened the door to her house, maneuvering past boxes and the like to get to her room, setting her bag down and just flopping face first onto her bed with a groan.

"I'd ask you how your day went but that pretty much sums it up." Her mother laughed very softly upon seeing Bree jump. "Didn't mean to scare you."

She shrugged it off and turned on her back. "It wasn't that my day was bad it was just... Well, I don't like people." She finally sat up with a small huff, looking at her mom. People kept commenting on how they looked so much alike, and as Bree got older she could finally see it: The brown hair, the build, no curves, etc. The only differences being that her mom was tall and she was not, her mom had hazel eyes while Bree had blue... Something she got from her father. About the only good thing that came from that low life.

"Well Aubree..." her full name. "You're not going to like some people at your school, that's just the way things work, that and it was only your first day, you were busy trying to find your classes and just getting your stuff ready."

She sighed in response and nodded, forcing a small smile. "I guess you're right."

Her mother smiled as well, only a bit wider. "Good... ~ Now help me finish unpacking?"

She nodded and got off her bed, walking out to those millions of boxes and beginning to help her mother. Maybe she was right... After all, it was only her first day. Tomorrow could look up...


	2. Chapter 2

Bree woke up the next day with a much more positive attitude, she didn't know why but maybe if she went into school with her head held up high, maybe nothing would happen again. She got out of bed, getting dressed in that usual uniform and straightened her hair, only adding a bit of mascara and then she was out the door.

Upon walking up the steps, her eyes caught one familiar person... Fitz. She couldn't help but laugh softly at the state he was in, he looked like complete hell and she was only more amused by his flinching. "This is why you don't drink when you have to wake up early." She half whispered for the sake of his hangover.

"How the hell could you tell?" He rubbed his temples, making room for her on the steps.

"Just a hunch." She sat down by him and dug through her bag, getting out a half empty water bottle and handing it to him.

He snatched it from her, downing almost all of it and handing it back to which she just shook her head. "Still shouldn't drink before school~."

"What are you, my mother?"

"I'd be terrified if I was."

"How sweet." He rolled his eyes to which she sent a grin to and got up, grabbing her bag and slinging it back on her shoulder.

"I try." Fitz got up after her and followed her inside the school, wincing on occassion.

"Damn," she glanced back at him, frowning in a subtle way. "What all did you drink?"

"... I honestly don't remember."

"Boozer."

"Bitch.~"

She just laughed it off, running a hand through her hair. Wait... Was that a moment? Couldn't be... They were just joking. Of course it wasn't a moment. How stupid was she getting? She was brought out of her thoughts when Fitz composed himself, walking over to Owen and Bianca. SHe just decided to stay back, not feeling all too comfortable anymore.

"What's she doing here?" Bianca spat, staring her down. This was the part where Bree just wanted to fade back into nothing. Why was she even really hanging out with Fitz and Brittney... She was nothing like htem or their group of friends. SHe was shy, weak and hated conflict... These people seemed to thrive for it.

"I brought her here." Fitz looked severely unamused but beckoned Bree over to which she just kinda' backed away, shaking her head.

"I have to go to class... Yeah." She turned around, walking off quickly and gently hitting her temple. "God you're stupid..." She whispered when she was out of hearing distance.

Bianca just laughed with that usual smug smirk.

"What's her problem?" Owen rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chestand leaning against his locker.

"Well maybe if Bee wasn't such a fucking bitch-"

"I just asked why she was here, that's all. I'm completely innocent... Besides, why the hell are you sticking up for her anyways? Not like you can get into that little prude's pants anyways."

"Just shut the fuck up, will you?" He downed the rest of the water, throwing the empty bottle in his locker as well as with his bag and he stormed off, rubbing his temples.

Bree just continued to walk, wanting to just get into her class and already get this day over with but Brittney stopped her.

"Or not say hi to the person who graced you with her presence when you needed it."

She sighed and frowned a bit, looking back to Brittney. "Sorry... Not a good start to today."

"What happened? You look like you're ready to punch something or soeone."

"If only I could." Bree sighed and sat beside Brittney. "It was fine at first, me and Fitz were just walking to class, he went with Owen and Bianca and I never really got a chance to make a good first impression with either them... Bumping into them like some bumbling idiot... And Bianca's just..."

"A bitch?"

"A bitch." She nodded and sighed. "So I left because I was too much of a pussy to do or say anything."

"You'd only be fueling her anyways." Brittney rolled her eyes and looked to her. "Can't let them get you down, especially them."

Bree nodded and saw a pair of tennis shoes, her eyes trailing up to see Fitz and she just kept silent but didn't allow her eyes to leave his.

"I'm just... Gonna' go~." Brittney gathered her things and left before Bree could object to anything.

"Hey..." She saw the awkwardness in Fitz, like what he aws doing was so out of the norm but she tried to stay relaxed in hopes it'd relax him. "I just wanted to er... What Bianca said..."

She couldn't help but smile and pat the ground beside her. "I've established she's a bitch and moved on..." Her smile only widened when he actually took the seat beside her.

"Well that's good, means I don't have to apologize on behalf of her."

"You were about to do that? Why?"

"No fuckin' clue." He scratched the back of his neck, hearing the bell ring but not getting up, only pulling Bree down when he saw her move. "Won't hurt to be late.~" There it was... that smirk... The Fitz she met on her first day was back.

"But... English class.. I already have an essay I need to do and if I don't get it started and if I'm late it won't and-" She was shut up by his lips over hers and her whole body seemed to freeze, her cheeks feeling hot and turning a beet red. When he finally pulled away after what seemd like forever but was only a couple seconds, Bree got up, grabbed her stuff and frowned a bit. "I... I need to go to class... Essay... Yeah." She turned around and briskly walked off. Fitz sighed and banged the back of his head on the lockers with a groan.

English class didn't go so well, all the girl could do was reply what had happened five minutes ago inside her head and just keep replaying it... Was he just trying to shut her up? Probably... Did she want more out of it? Maybe. She sighed and stared down at the piece of paper in front of her. How could she write when all she could think about was him... God this sucked.

Luckily, she got the nerve to write some of her essay before the bell rang and she made her way out of English and to her next class.

She breezed by her next couple of classes and then it was lunch. She had no idea what to do... She wanted to sit with the usual group but... She didn't want to risk confronting Fitz... She didn't know what she'd do if she saw him. "... Suck it up," she told herself and then straightened up, walking to the lunch room and sitting down besides Brittney, only giving Fitz a glance before grabbing her food and eating.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" It was Owen who spoke up which completely surprised Bree.

"I don't know what you mean." THe tone Fitz carried seemed to tell Owen to back off... but he didn't.

"She's acting like you raped her, dude."

Brittney flicked her straw at him. "Not funny."

"I didn't do that, idiot."

Bree just watched before gathering her things and walking away. She only got to down the hall before a hand grabbed her and she turned around, eyes locked on Fitz. He looked... Different... Softer... Not like the Fitz she knew and somehow she didn't bother to move away from his grip, she just... stood there, blue eyes hooked to hazel.

"Look... I..." He shifted, obviously uncomfortable and she just nodded.

"I was talking and you just wanted to shut me up."

"If I wanted to shut you up, I'd tell you to shut up." She couldn't believe it but he was smiling... Not smirking that usual cocky smirk but a genuine smile.

"S-so..."

"Yeah, I really just wanted to do it... and to shut you up.~"

"W-why...? We barely know each other and I know for sure I'm not like most girls you date-"

"Date?" He couldn't help but laugh. "I don't date those girls..."

"So who do you date then...?"

"I've never actually 'dated' anyone..." He breathed an embarassed chuckle, rubbing hte back of his neck and finally releasing his hold, dropping his hands to his sides before looking down at her.

"Once again, we barely know each other..." She looked down at her feet shuffling them just a bit but not moving.

"Then let's get to know each other... After school. My house?" He rose a brow, looking to her expectantly.

She hesitated a bit and chewed her bottom lip. "I-I don't think I'm ready..." She remembered what Brittney had said and what he wanted... She was suddenly getting very apprehensive. She liked Fitz but not enough to let him take her like that. She blinked and rose a brow of her own when she heard him chuckle.

"No, I mean like actually... Talk... As weird as it sounds for me to say it." He shrugged, showing her a toothy grin to which she coulden't help but grin right back and nod.

"Oh! Then yeah... After school.~" He nodded and gave her hand a quick squeeze and then he was off to wherever he was going, whether it was to class or anywhere else. Well now for her, the next few classes were going to be hard... She couldn't stop thinking about afterwards. Just... Talking to him. She always wondered about some things about Fitz and hopefully they'd get answered today... 


End file.
